


25 Puckurt Sentences

by chocolateownsall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateownsall/pseuds/chocolateownsall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Words were suggested by Random Word Generator.</p>
    </blockquote>





	25 Puckurt Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Words were suggested by Random Word Generator.

Carpet  
1\. It doesn't even matter one bit that no one else can see them, Puck knows the carpet burns on Kurt’s knees are there - pink and tender and somehow obscene.

Invitation  
2\. Kurt isn’t exactly sure what Puck wanted from him except that the Neanderthal wouldn’t stop staring at his tacky Walmart shoes, he’s mumbling what sounded like gibberish under his breath and there’s a pink corsage on his upturned palm like an offering.

Theory  
3\. Puck couldn’t help himself any longer, he needed to know because seriously dude this obsessing needed to stop right the fuck now… turned out he was right, Kurt’s gloss-smeared lips tasted of strawberries.

Flexibility  
4\. Thanks to years of dancing to Pop songs of questionable taste Kurt is now able to make Puck whimper as he demonstrates just how bendy he really is.

Rival  
5\. Puck very nearly decks his best friend in the face just to see if Kurt would still look as love-struck as he is now even after Finn’s missing a tooth or two.

Nickname  
6\. Kurt is the only one allowed to call him Noah (well his mother included ofcourse) just because he has this awesome ability to make Puck’s first name sound like it’s a nickname.

Twelve  
7\. “I've had enough of this Noah; I don’t want to hear the thirteenth pathetic excuse from your lying mouth.”

Rewrite  
8\. ~~Kurt <3 Finn forev~~ Kurt <3 Noah forever.

Ridiculous  
9\. “I’m not leaving you Noah how could you even think that?”

Possibilities  
10\. “I’m asking you to come with me, let’s both prove we’re not just Lima losers.

Wish  
11\. If genies do exist and they really grant wishes just like that then there are a lot of things Puck would ask for; one would be for Hummel to become a girl because it’d be less complicated that way.

Beautiful  
12\. Puck decides that Kurt is at his loveliest when he’s crying even more so after agreeing to a marriage proposal with eyes still wet with tears.

Eager  
13\. It was clumsy and insecure and there was too much teeth and it's obvious  Kurt doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing - Puck decides it’s the best blowjob he’s ever received.

Ratio  
12\. Kurt may never realize that the number of times Puck hit him is the same number of times Puck’s been called a faggot by people who found out he fucked a guy on a regular basis.

Cycle  
15\. Kurt would come back, he always comes back.

Apology  
16\. This one's probably the sixth bruised bully who knelt in front of Kurt Hummel in the last couple of weeks to beg his forgiveness... apparently this is how Puck makes good of his ‘I’ll make it up to you’ promise.

Threat  
17\. Burt didn’t just say those things because he was trying to scare the boy, partly yes but if the kid breaks his son he would not think twice and there would be hell to pay.

Choice  
18\. Puck spent nearly all night trying to decide what movie they should watch, he shouldn’t have bothered they spent the whole time making out anyway.

Envy  
19\. Mercedes is maybe a little bit bitter, it's unfair how Kurt’s fairy tale princess dream came true before her own.

Bleachers  
20\. Stolen kisses beneath the bleachers will be one of the few precious things Kurt would miss the most in Highschool.

Scent  
21\. Puck allows himself a little bit of time before finally lifting himself off the bed; he loves the smell of the sheets… of them.

Reverie  
22\. Sometimes Puck dreams of Kurt and he wakes up sticky and guilty and wanting more.

Story  
23\. Puck loves Kurt loves Puck, end of story.

Fright  
24\. Thunder and lightning used to scare Puck but that was before he discovered the awesomeness that is Kurt’s hug.

Kept  
25\. Kurt stares down at the little screen of his pink Blackberry - at the pixilated picture of Noah sleeping half-naked on his bed (it’s the sole evidence of something shared between them), he sighs and hits delete because Noah ordered him to and now he’s back to being Puckerman’s dirty little secret.


End file.
